Various types of control systems have been heretofore provided for adjusting a finite length including the finite length of a control system which includes a conduit and a cable extending through the conduit. In such systems, it is important to be able to adjust the position to accommodate an installation as in an automobile wherein a conduit and cable control operates devices such as throttles, brakes and the like.
Heretofore, the mechanisms function to shorten or lengthen a cable or conduit through which the cable extends. A problem with such mechanisms is as the length is changed, the position of the cable or conduit is changed. When in a vehicle, for example, the environment of the vehicle may preclude such change in the position. Furthermore, accurate changes are therefore more difficult.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an improved locking mechanism which is self-contained; which eliminates the need for any appendages; which is compact; which can be adjusted without the need for special tools; and which can accommodate noise and vibration by simple snap-on to an integral ball; which has minimal friction between parts; wherein all the adjustment is achieved beyond the cable or conduit; which is capable of high tensile strength; which is small and compact; and which does not become disassembled during shipment.
In accordance with the invention, the manually controlled adjustable locking mechanism for a cable control system comprising a housing having a rectangular opening extending therethrough and a telescoping member having a rectangular cross section extending into and guided by the opening of the housing. The telescoping member has opposed transversely extending sets of teeth on opposite internal sides and external sides thereof. The housing has a rectangular opening extending transversely and intersecting the first mentioned rectangular opening. The opposed sets of teeth extend downwardly at an angle from the opening. A locking member has a substantially rectangular cross section and is positioned within the transverse opening and is manually movable between a first locking position and a second unlocking position. The locking member has opposed sets of internal teeth adapted to engage the sets of teeth on the telescoping member in the locking position of the locking member and adapted to have the teeth thereon disengaged from the sets of teeth on the telescoping member in the second position thereof.